Ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers have superior gas barrier property, but have the defect that they are inferior in bending fatigue resistance. To improve on this, there is known a method of modifying an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer with an epoxy compound. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-231715.